bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MLJY
Welcome Hi, welcome to BootlegGames Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Aladdin III page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kurashi Nikkeru (Talk) 18:54, June 18, 2010 Okay...Sorry.. My account talk page response: I try my best to follow those rules better. Chowdit1 (talk) 06:25, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I think I meant to say "rules", but I didn't type it in. Chowdit1 (talk) 20:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Can I put up a page of the Bootleg Flash Cart, "GB USB smart card"? Would you let me do so? Yes, it is a bootleg cartridge, I not completely aware if so, because it is unable to disassemble, but I can notice alot details showing it is. So the only thing I can't find out is the chips. Chowdit1 (talk) 09:51, June 21, 2013 (UTC) So those NES cartridges of Somari were Reproduction Carts? Is the official is only for Famicom? Chowdit1 (talk) 20:30, July 7, 2013 (UTC) About my Wikia page (Mario Pirate Hacks) Hi. I created the page "Mario Pirate Hacks" and I just want to say that I don't want you or anyone else deleting my photos, separating the cartridge and screenshots, or anything else. Is it really necessary and why does it concern you? --Pacman80 (talk) 15:02, July 26, 2013 (UTC)Pacman80 I have no plan to delete the page nor delete picture. Its just a whole MESS with all the pictures of cartridges and gameplay in a gallery. Making a slideshow or slider with all pics of the carts and another one for gameplay OR yet one for each mario hacks would look much better than a page full of pic. MLJY (talk) 15:23, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I am currently working on separating them from each other and making them as slide shows. Sorry about that image problem. I'm new here, and I'm not even 14. Galaxyman83 Hello, I tried to restore the King of Fighters 97 page from what a troll did. I can't get the pics and formatting so I did the best I could. if you know how to restore from an earlier revision with all the correct formatting and whatnot, it would be appreciated!-- 00:11, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for fixing the page! 9000 tnx appreciated!! -- 04:22, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey, not a problem. Glad someone at least took notice of my edits of that page. Now that I've played the game a few times and beaten it completely (very short), I will start trying to add more. I saw it was a stub, but it's actually pretty stand-out for a bootleg. MegamanX20100 (talk) 14:18, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Add a page question Hi, i just spent a long time trying to add a page and published it, but im not seeing that it exist. I their a period of time before the post is public or did I waste my time? Paulweeze Hey, you probably did something wrong while pulbishing it, since there have been no new page from you. Once you publish a new page, it'll appear instantly on the activity log and the wiki. MLJY (talk) 19:39, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Ill probably take a break before another attempt at it. I clicked add page, put in a title and template, added photos, put in an extensive amount of text (which i wont be able to emulate, no pun intended lol) and clicked publish. Because i had an external link, it asked me to put the captcha in and then it just sat there. Anything i am missing? Paulweeze Looks like you did everything right, guess it was a problem with the captcha or wikia. Sometimes you do need to write captcha and/or preview the article before publishing it (or stuff like that). In case you're scared of loosing everything, I suggest you to copy/paste your article to Notepad (or whatever) just to have a backup if wikia messes up. We're sad that you couldn't contribute. NOTE: sometimes wikia may be slow to apply changes! MLJY (talk) 19:50, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Looks like that was the problem, now my page should be up! Hope you guys will enjoy my post as I enjoy yours! Paulweeze Spanish Hola y lo siento por el RETRASO de la Respuesta, Pero No los Cambios Wikia Realizo toma estoy Feliz De Que here Hacen Las Personas Que Hacen this Errores Activos y Corregir veo Que Muchos juegos CARECEN de Capturas si pudieran me gustaria Poner Un poco una Ellos algunos adj JUEGOS especialmente nes, Pero el Código eS un poco confuso para colocar la Foto O INCLUSO uN ENLACE una ONU Modo de juego. Lo siento por el Inglés es que soy español http://bootleggames.wikia.com/wiki/User:Necrocoffenecro cafetería 2016.12.25 Hi, sorry I'm not too sure I understand what you mea. Google translate doesn't help, sadly. If I understand right, you want to place photos on articles? You can use the gallery tool or add a file using Photo. Both are on the right side of the screen and are fairly easy to use. if that helps. Sorry if I missed the point and the delayed reply. MLJY (talk) 21:07, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Spica Other than the Famicom carts sold in Australia by Sachen, what other Spica Famicom carts are there that you know of? Well these Spica cart are their only Famicom release I know of, sure they aren't totally *responsible* for those but they had "SPICA" printed on the cover, etc. So it's real deal between Sachen and Spica. MLJY (talk) 18:33, July 10, 2017 (UTC) I suspect the carts are actually Sachen carts with new logos on them. I'll find out. Anyways, I suspect Spica, Video Deon, and Super Vision, were all the same company of sorts. Can you make me as bureaucrat? I love this wiki very much. I'm now most active. Please, make me as bureaucrat, please. Grischasv (talk) 16:40, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Hi, we're glad you enjoy it! Thanks for all the edits too! I'm not responsible for managing the positions of each member. You should contact User:KingPepe2010 if you want to be promoted. MLJY (talk) 16:50, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Accolade May I want to edit the Accolade page! -- 03:17, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Nice Thank you for deleting that unused redirect. There's more under candidates for deletion. Mumbo Jumbo II (talk) Sonic 2 CENSOR Prototype Does the Sonic 2 CENSOR Prototype count as a bootleg? It was sold without SEGA's permission and it was also a prototype, similar to the Simon Wai Prototype. [[User:Actual_AdvancedPlayer], 2019-04-19] It doesn't suit the wiki. Almost every licensed title was pirated at a point and they don't need to have wiki pages. Also, there's no proof that the said prototype circulated as cartridges in Asia, unlike Wai's prototype (which also doesn't deserve to have its article here, but it's slightly so more notable because it is one of the only prototype that got a physical release courtesy of some Taiwanese manufacturer). MLJY (talk) 14:23, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Staff Introduction Mr. Delorian 9201 (talk) 12:01, May 27, 2019 (UTC)This is a good day, My pages had been deleted has gone too much fit our criteria is it. KingPepe2010 orders delete own pages, you must recreated the pages of Contra Hacks, do it.Mr. Delorian 9201 (talk) 12:01, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Where is the guidlines -Sastofficial (talk) 12:21, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Why did you delete the page for my company and my game!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Front page footer Hello. I'd like to add this wiki to the General Games footer, but the front page is locked. Would it be possible for you to add it? Just add to the bottom of the front page. Welcome to your doom! 23:53, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Admin Request Hey MLJY, I want to edit WHOLE PROTECTED pages. I want to be an admin. Can I become an admin? Do you have a bureaucrat? ZiadElwan61 (talk) Hello !, I have problems to be able to create a table properly, I cannot find how to center the text so that it is in the middle of the table. I also can't find how to create a reference properly (I set the tag, not the reference: Ex. Philko article) Where can I find help for this? New Wiki Manager introduction --Bluerock (talk) 11:40, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Eeveelovr64 (talk) 23:08, December 30, 2019 (UTC)How do i leave dumps of (bootleg) games?Eeveelovr64 (talk) 23:08, December 30, 2019 (UTC) References I am interested in adding a references section to the Gowin page, but I am not sure if I formatted it in a way that is consistent with other pages on the wiki. Is there a specific way references sections need to be formatted, or are ordinary numbered lists with links good enough? ElkFish 2020-02-08 If you want to add references throughout the text (the superscript indices next to some important sentence), use and its associated closing tag . You can then either put a straight URL in between or you can make it nice by including it in between these: [ ]. E.g. BootlegGames Wiki main site which results in: BootlegGames Wiki main site. At the end of the article, you must include, below the Reference section the following tag: otherwise you'll get a huge error on the bottom of the page. The wiki engine will automatically list the references in order. If you just want to provide general reference links for the whole article, you can just list them above the references/ tag, without numbering them. Or you can make another section named, for example, external link, and list them below, again unumbered. EDIT: a good example: J.Y._Company (check the source for better understanding of the references tag thing) --MLJY (talk) 23:09, February 8, 2020 (UTC)